incremental_fun_fanon_1fandomcom-20200214-history
Fangame: Celestial Realm Or Celestial Legacy Incremental/Kickstarter and Patreon/Backers and Patrons
'Backers only on Kickstarter' Pledge $1 or more * Early access on Steam * Gratitude to gaming companies with permission of copyrighted ones on crossovers. Pledge $5 or more * Early access on Steam * Digital copy on future console platforms Pledge $10 or more * Early access on Steam * Special Backer edition, with physical copy of it. If you are a Patron of Patreon, it's Patron edition. Pledge $25 or more * Early access on Steam * Kickstarter-only areas and contents in-game. If you are a Patreon on Patron, you can access worlds accessible by backers and patrons. Access to multiple contents only with Patreon, Premium Subscription or higher, VIP levels or higher, etc. Pledge $50 or more * Sacred items pack * Early access on Steam * Early access for those who watch animated series on Netflix original. Pledge $7,500 or more * Ships everywhere in the world. * Early access on Steam * +5% EXP bonus in-game (stacks multiplicatively with subscription tiers) * Very, very, very high priority in this game, including participation and eligibity in PTR on BattleNet. * BONUS: Patreon supporters who kickstarted it will have Legacy Rarity NPC souls. * Plus millions of millions of Premium Points. * Lifetime legacy membership plus topup bonus of millions of Premium Points. * Plus 1PB (1 Petabyte) HDD/Internal and external Harddrive. If broken, it's for free * WARNING: THIS REWARD IS NO LONGER AVAILABLE, limited backers of 5-10. Pledge $10,000 or more * Ships everywhere in the world. * Early access on Steam * +5% EXP bonus in-game (stacks multiplicatively with subscription tiers) * 20-Karat Rainbow Diamond Plaque * Diamond Platinum Ring * Angel Statue Of The Celestial Realm * Very, very, very high priority in this game, including participation and eligibity in PTR on BattleNet. * BONUS: Patreon supporters who kickstarted it will have Legacy Rarity NPC souls. * Plus millions of millions of Premium Points. * Lifetime legacy membership plus topup bonus of millions of Premium Points. * Plus 1PB (1 Petabyte) HDD/Internal and external Harddrive. If broken, it's for free * WARNING: THIS REWARD IS NO LONGER AVAILABLE, limited backers of 5-10. 'Patrons only/supporters only on Patreon' For $1 Patrons only per month (or more) Tier * Early Access * Gratitude to gaming companies with permission of copyrighted ones on crossovers. * Access to Patrons-only areas and content in-game. (reminiscent to those that are subscribers-only areas and content in-game) For $5 Patrons only per month (or more) Tier * Concept art of characters, NPCs, and some. * Everything in previous tiers * +5% EXP bonus in-game (stacks multiplicatively with subscription tiers) * Extra bonus as premium member or higher in-game. * Includes D.rip, Indiegogo, Discord, Steam, Battlenet, Kickstarter bonuses * Topup bonus of 1100 Premiums * Access to certain mods in single-player offline game. For $10 Patrons per month (or more) Tier: * Everything in previous tiers * +5% EXP bonus in-game (stacks multiplicatively with subscription tiers) * Extra bonus as premium member or higher in-game. * Extra bonus as a player with higher VIP level. * Includes D.rip, Indiegogo, Discord, Steam, Battlenet, Kickstarter bonuses * Topup bonus of 2500 Premiums * Access to design sketches players will make up items. For $25 Patrons per month (or more) Tier * Everything in previous tiers * +5% EXP bonus in-game (stacks multiplicatively with subscription tiers) * Extra bonus as premium member or higher in-game * Extra bonus as a player with higher VIP level * Includes D.rip, Indiegogo, Discord, Steam, Battlenet, Kickstarter bonuses * Topup bonus of thousands of Premium points. * Access to design sketches players will make up items. (with artists and developers from Patreon). For $10,000 Patrons only (or more) Tier (NOTE: IT IS ONE-TIME PAYMENT ONLY) Patron (Tier 15) * Everything in previous tiers * Everything mentioned before * Access to everything you have now before * Includes Discord Rewards * Includes Reddit Flair * +5% EXP bonus in-game (stacks multiplicatively with subscription tiers) * Very, very high priority in this game, including participation and eligibity in PTR on BattleNet * With Hybrid Crowdfunding Purchase that includes D.rip, Indiegogo, Discord, Steam, Battlenet, Kickstarter bonuses. * D.rip, Indiegogo, Discord, Steam, Battlenet, Kickstarter bonuses. * 200 Loot Boxes in-game * Lifetime Legacy Membership in-game plus topup bonus plus monthly stipend of tons of tons of Premium points. * Unlockable title with higher permaboost of stats (Legendary Patreon Helper Of Hands)